If I can make it there
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Jane appelle ses anciens collegues à la rescousse... à New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentaliste. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Commentaire :**

Le virus a repris. Une idée est venue et il fallait qu'elle arrive sur la page blanche.

Qui vivra verra.

Cette fic' est à lire à la suite de "La victime et le bourreau".

Le titre de la fic' est une référence à "New York New York" chanté par Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans le bureau de Hightower, elle sut qu'il allait y avoir du grabuge. Les double-rideaux étaient tirés, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité et seule la lampe de bureau apportait un halo de lumière.

Les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Hightower confirma la chose.

- Lisbon ! Jane est parti depuis six mois et il continue – excusez-moi l'expression – à me pourrir la vie…

- Mais… Mais, Jane a quitté le CBI… nous n'avons quasiment pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ. Une carte de-ci, de-là mais rien de plus… Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Europe… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

- De çà ! Dit Hightower en tendant un document à Lisbon.

La lettre portait, en en-tête, les emblèmes conjoints de la Californie et de l'état de New York avec en dessous marqué « Bureaux des Gouverneurs ». Lisbon parcouru rapidement le texte. L'équipe du CBI était envoyée à New York City le temps d'une enquête.

- Vous faites vos bagages et vous prenez un avion - direction La Guardia - dans 3 heures.

- Madame, je…

Hightower coupa net Lisbon. Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil, les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient rétrécies jusqu'à ne former qu'une tête d'épingle. Elle parlait lentement, presque entre ses dents. Lisbon sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour maitriser sa colère et sa frustration.

- Ecoutez Lisbon… Je viens de parler au Gouverneur lui-même… Il a donné des instructions très claires : c'est vous et votre équipe qui êtes détachés à New York – _à la demande de Jane_. Vous avez carte blanche. Votre statut est celui d'agents fédéraux – voici les documents l'attestant et vos nouvelles plaques, dit Hightower en tirant une enveloppe bombée d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Vous voulez travailler avec la police locale ? Faites. Vous voulez les ignorer ? Faites… Elle regarda un instant sa montre et reprit. A partir de… _maintenant_… Vous, Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby ne faites plus partie du CBI… Félicitations !... Vous pouvez disposer…

Lisbon allait passer la porte lorsque Hightower rajouta sans lever le nez du dossier dans lequel elle s'était immédiatement plongée.

- Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer mon _bonjour_ à Jane…

L'amertume transpirait de toute sa personne : on la privait de quatre de ses meilleurs agents pour un temps indéterminé et en cette période de restriction des effectifs, qui sait si l'Administration n'allait pas en profiter pour supprimer des emplois.

- Bien madame... Ce fut la seule réponse que Lisbon s'autorisa à donner.

Maintenant, il fallait annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et se dépêcher de se rendre à l'aéroport.

Après, elle aurait 6 heures de vol pour maudire Jane.

.

.

Van Pelt pouvait voir une petite veine dans le cou de Lisbon. Elle était bleutée. Elle transparaissait à peine sous la peau blanche de son patron.

La veine battait régulièrement mais vite. Lisbon regardait fixement par le hublot en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Jane allait se prendre une de ces soufflantes, pensa Van Pelt.

L'habitacle de l'avion était rempli du bruit des moteurs. Les hôtesses passaient régulièrement pour voir si tout allait bien.

La classe business, c'était quand même autre chose que l'économique. Seul un rideau les séparait du reste des voyageurs mais la qualité du service était très différent : déjà, il n'y avait que quatre sièges par rangée contre six juste derrière eux. Van Pelt avait pu choisir le menu du déjeuner et Rigsby avait eu droit à un burger supplémentaire et un rabe de salade de fruit. La classe.

Lisbon fulminait. Jane était vraiment allé, encore une fois, très… non, trop loin… Il avait quitté le CBI, il les avait quitté, pour s'engager dans un groupe qui parcourait le monde afin de dénoncer les impostures, les supposés « mages » et autres guérisseurs. Voilà six mois qu'il leur avait fait ce dernier signe de la main en quittant les bureaux… et depuis quoi ? Rien. Une carte du Sri Lanka, une autre de Nice… pas un mail, pas une lettre… et voilà que les Gouverneurs de Californie et de l'état de New York les destituent – même temporairement – parce que _monsieur_ à besoin d'eux ? Non mais quel toupet…

- Quoi ? Dit Lisbon en se retournant vers Van Pelt. Elle avait senti qu'on la regardait.

- Patron, ça va ? Demanda sa voisine.

- Désolée Van Pelt… C'est Jane… il m'énerve ! Il est gonflé quand même…

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison… s'il nous le demande, c'est la moindre des choses que nous l'aidions… non ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous…

- D'accord mais il aurait pu nous le demander directement… C'est des manières, ça ? Hightower est persuadée que je suis au courant, que je suis de mèche et… Lisbon laissa sa phrase en suspend avec un geste de la main et se retourna vers le hublot.

- Hé, Grace ! C'était Rigsby. Regarde !

Rigsby avait pris deux paquets de cacahuètes et les tenait sur les côtés de la tête comme des boucles d'oreilles.

- La vache qui rit ! Ajouta Rigsby

Van Pelt haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Cho ? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva le nez de son livre, jeta un regard à son voisin qui s'agitait en essayant d'ouvrir le paquet de cacahuètes puis revint vers Van Pelt en fermant le livre pour montrer la couverture.

_- Le Paradoxe du choix…_de Barry Schwartz.

- Et c'est bien ? demanda Van Pelt un peu sceptique devant le titre

- Pas mal… Ca donne à réfléchir … trop de choix, tue le choix… la société de consommation nous manipule et...

Rigsby les coupa.

- Eh Cho… si c'est le genre de bouquin qui te donne envie de te débarrasser de tous tes trucs superflus, je prends ton écran plat…

- Oh, ça va, Wayne… reprit Van Pelt… t'es lourd là… Bon, les gars… vous en pensez quoi de cette histoire ?

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Les moteurs de l'avion vrombissaient. Cho prit la parole.

- Moi, je dis que Jane ne nous aurait pas fait un coup tordu… s'il s'est donné la peine de nous « faire virer », c'est qu'il a besoin de nous...

- Pareil pour moi. Rigsby avait repris son sérieux. Jane a parfois des réactions bizarres mais elles ne sont jamais inconséquentes… Il doit être dans le pétrin…

- Ouai… c'est ce que je pense aussi mais il faudrait en toucher deux mots au patron. Dit Van Pelt avec un petit signe de la tête.

- Puis il faut voir le bon côté des choses, dit Rigsby… on est des fédéraux maintenant !

.

Il y eut un « bing » clair et sonore. L'icône de la ceinture de sécurité s'alluma au plafond et on entendit un grésillement.

- Mesdames et messieurs, ici le capitaine. Je vous prie de revenir à vos places et de boucler vos ceintures. Nous entamons la descente vers l'aéroport de La Guardia. Le temps est dégagé et il fait 28 degrés. J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent voyage.

« Bienvenue à New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, quelques mots de remerciements.

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos marques de soutien (dans l'ordre d'apparition) : **Mini, Plume d'ocre, MariOn** (merci pour le message de re-bienvenue :-)), **Sweetylove30 **et** LAurore**. J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir...

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez...

Enjoy!

* * *

Les roues de l'avion s'écrasèrent sur le tarmac dans un crissement maladif. Il eut une légère embardée, des cris au fond de l'avion, puis tout redevint stable. Quelques personnes applaudirent, soulagées.

Cho referma son livre, il lui restait 22 pages à lire, bibliographie incluse.

Van Pelt était aux anges, elle adorait l'avion.

Rigsby ouvrit enfin les yeux en soufflant : il détestait les atterrissages, il considérait que c'était les moments les plus angoissants d'un vol.

Lisbon, elle, n'avait pas bougée. Elle regardait toujours à travers le hublot.

Ils furent rapidement à la porte d'embarquement et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de l'aéroport en direction de la sortie.

Ils devaient d'abord récupérer les bagages puis se rendre à l'hôtel qu'on leur avait réservé, à deux pas de Time Square.

Lisbon marchait vite, à petits pas rapprochés, slalomant entre les touristes venus croquer la « grosse pomme ».

Elle distança facilement Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby qui prenaient, derrière elle, un peu le temps de se dégourdir les jambes. Les bagages mettraient de toute façon un petit moment avant d'arriver sur le tapis roulant.

Ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand, au détour d'un couloir alors qu'ils arrivaient presque aux tapis, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Lisbon, les bagages contre le mur, discutant avec un employé de l'aéroport.

- … merci Jim, comme ça nous n'auront pas à attendre… Bonne soirée…

- Avec plaisir Térésa… et n'oubliez pas… vous avez mon numéro… fit Jim en faisant claquer sa langue… _New York by night_, ça vaut le coup…

Lisbon agita le téléphone portable qu'elle tenait à la main avec un sourire et se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Quoi, encore ? Vous en avez mis du temps…

- Ben patron, qui c'est ce gusse ? dit Rigsby en désignant l'homme qui s'éloignait.

- C'est Jim… vous ne savez pas ce que certains new-yorkais sont près à faire pour une fille qui leur demande leur numéro de téléphone… Et ça m'a évité de sortir ma nouvelle plaque… dit-elle en souriant tout en effaçant le numéro qu'elle avait pris en mémoire. Allez on y va…

Lisbon tournait les talons quand son téléphone tinta. Elle regarda et son sourire disparut.

- C'est un message de Jane : _Je vous attends à la sortie. Content que vous ayez pu venir_.

Lisbon fila, pestant, en trainant sa valise et laissant là, un peu surpris, ses collègues. Ils se mirent à sa poursuite, désireux de ne rien rater des retrouvailles.

Ils passèrent la sécurité sans encombre et s'engagèrent tous les quatre dans le long couloir étroit qui débouchait à la zone voyageurs.

Lisbon avançait rapidement, accélérant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte.

Le sas s'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande foule d'anonymes.

Puis ils virent Patrick Jane.

A une dizaine de mètres, il était là, souriant, un peu aminci mais plus bronzé et les cheveux légèrement plus longs. Il avait ses mains dans les poches de son éternel costume bleu, quatre petits paquets à ses pieds.

- Les amis ! cria Jane en ouvrant largement ses bras, près à envelopper ses anciens collègues.

Lisbon ne décéléra pas, au contraire, elle allongea le pas – Jane allait passer un sale quart d'heure, pensa Cho.

- Ce que je suis content de vous v…

Jane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il vit les yeux de Lisbon et crut entendre un « wouch » rapide.

La main de Lisbon claqua sèchement sur la joue de Jane, le bruit bref et net d'une gifle donnée avec le bout des doigts très souples. Les pires.

Le bruit résonna un instant dans le crâne de Jane et une brûlure le saisit sur tout le côté gauche du visage. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, coi, et resta comme ça au milieu des passants qui le regardaient en souriant.

Lisbon n'avait pas ralenti une seconde et elle s'éloignait vers la sortie, en direction des taxis.

Van Pelt s'approcha de Jane et, en le dépassant, posa une bise sur sa joue droite.

- Bonjour, Jane… ça fait plaisir de vous revoir…

Sans s'arrêter, Rigsby, qui riait, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Salut, Jane… la pêche ?

Cho s'approcha de Jane, regarda par terre et prit les quatre petits paquets. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil et dit :

- Merci pour les t-shirt _I love NY_… La boss est en pétard…

- Franchement, je croyais que ça ferait plus mal… fit Jane en se frottant la joue… Elle a toujours autant de punch… Allez, on y va… j'ai réservé une limo pour vous accompagner à l'hôtel…

Ils sortirent du hall et rejoignirent Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby qui patientaient dans la longue file d'attente des taxis. Le soleil commençait à tomber sur LaGuardia.

- Vous venez ? Proposa Jane. Il y a une voiture qui nous attend…

Van Pelt et Rigsby sortirent de la file avec leur bagage. Lisbon ne bougea pas, muette, dos à tout le monde.

- Allez, Lisbon… venez… ne faites pas d'enfantillages… A cette heure-ci vous en avez pour au moins 45 minutes avant d'attraper une voiture… on a de la place dans la nôtre… Hé, Rigsby, fit Jane, en lui donnant une pichenette dans le coude, il y a même une Playstation à l'arrière… Puis en se retournant continua. Allez, Lisbon… vous ne serez même pas obligée de partager une banquette avec moi… Bon… d'accord, fit Jane dans une dernière tentative… j'aurais _peut être_ dû vous prévenir…

Lisbon ne répondit rien. Elle fit deux pas avec la file qui avançait.

Jane regarda ses anciens collègues, un peu dépité mais avec la marque de quatre doigts bien dessinés sur la joue.

- Bon, ben… on y va alors… Lisbon ? Vous êtes sûre ? Au fait, vous avez l'adresse ? Vous êtes au _President Hotel_, sur la 48ème r…

Lisbon se retourna et pétrifia Jane du regard. Elle fit deux pas de plus avec la file.

Il ne rajouta rien de plus et invita ses anciens collègues à rejoindre la limousine 6 portes qui venait de se garer le long du trottoir.

Quand Lisbon vit disparaitre la voiture dans la circulation, elle eut une pointe de remord.

Elle ferma et ouvrit plusieurs fois la main avec laquelle elle avait giflée Jane : au fond d'elle-même elle se sentait soulagée. Celle-là, c'était pour toute les fois où il l'avait mérité. Il l'avait pas volée sa claque, Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord un gros merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires (par ordre d'apparition): **Plume d'Ocre, Silhara **(twice!)**, Acokanthera **et **MandyNormande** (content de te revoir dans les reviews). Je prends vraiment goût à vos commentaires (quand ils sont aussi sympas, difficile de ne pas y goûter). Continuez, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s!

Content que vous soyez un peu surpris(es)... j'espère pouvoir continuer...

* * *

Le taxi se dirigeait rapidement vers Manhattan alors que le soleil se couchait derrière la _skyline_, découpant les immeubles de la ville comme une série géante de bonshommes de papier.

La voiture glissait rapidement sur l'asphalte entre les camions et les dizaines d'autres taxis. La climatisation ronronnait sous le bruit du moteur. Elle lâchait une humidité qui sentait le vieux papier peint. La radio annonçait plusieurs jours à venir de beau temps.

Par la fenêtre, les derniers rayons soleil enflammaient le ciel et le zébraient de grandes trainées roses, bleuâtres et mauves qui se perdaient dans les étoiles. La lune était haute ce soir, claire et bien ronde. Une pastille blanche dans l'éternité de la nuit.

Quand ils enjambèrent le Robert Kennedy Bridge, Lisbon devina l'immeuble des Nations Unies et plus loin, élancées, majestueuses, les silhouettes du Chrysler Building et de l'Empire State.

Elle ne connaissait pas New York mais fut, dès le premier regard, saisit par la beauté de la ville.

Lorsque le chauffeur sortit de la FDR Drive au niveau de la 63ème Rue, elle perdit son orientation. La voiture montait une avenue sur quelques blocs, bifurquait sur la gauche, puis redescendait l'avenue suivante, coupait, recoupait, tournait, retournait, prenait à gauche puis à droite remontait et redescendait les avenues encore et toujours jusqu'à se retrouver devant un immense immeuble brun.

Le chauffeur, sans se retourner, annonça « President Hotel, près de Time Square » avant de sortir de la voiture pour aller décharger la valise du coffre.

Un chasseur vint aider Lisbon à ouvrir la lourde portière et elle paya le taxi en laissant un bon pourboire.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta à la réception, elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par une hôtesse.

- Bonjour, Mlle Lisbon… M. Jane m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, il y a… Elle jeta un œil à sa montre… deux heures… voici les clés de la chambre 567, 5ème étage… Les ascenseurs sont à votre droite. Dit-elle en désignant de deux doigts un recoin derrière elle.

Lisbon n'eut rien à faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, son bagage était déjà là.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en soufflant. Elle se déchaussa et alla voir par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait. Sa chambre donnait sur la 48ème Rue, en se penchant à peine elle pouvait apercevoir le Jujamcyn theaters. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais, bien évidemment, elle était condamnée.

- Enfin arrivée, murmura-t-elle enfin en se saisissant, sur la table de chevet, de la bouteille d'eau offerte par l'hôtel.

Elle but d'un trait les 2/3 de la bouteille.

Et maintenant ? Elle devrait bien parler à Jane, faire le point sur le pourquoi de leur venue. Elle avait entendue Rigsby dans l'avion, et il avait raison : Jane ne faisait rien au hasard. C'était une tête de lard mais elle l'avait toujours soutenue… Enfin… on verrait bien… en attendant, elle prendrait bien une douche.

Elle commença à défaire sa valise composée essentiellement de pantalons noirs et de chemises blanches et lorsqu'elle eut trouvée sa trousse de toilette fonça dans la salle de bain.

Sa douche prise, elle s'enveloppa dans le peignoir blanc au monogramme de l'hôtel. Elle allait appeler Van Pelt pour faire un point.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et la réception répondit.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mlle Lisbon ?

- Je souhaite parler à Mlle Van Pelt… Quelle chambre est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

- Chambre 563… je vous mets en communication…

Il y eut quelques sonneries et Van Pelt décrocha.

- Van Pelt à l'appareil…

- C'est moi, Lisbon… On pourrait se voir d'ici 15 minutes ? J'imagine que vous avez un peu parlé avec Jane ?

- Oh, un peu mais pas vraiment de l'affaire…

- Parfait… dans 15 minutes… dans ma chambre… la 567…

- D'ac' chef…

- Oh… au fait… vous répondez toujours au téléphone comme si vous étiez au bureau ? « Van Pelt à l'appareil » ! imita une Lisbon amusée.

La douche lui avait fait du bien.

Elle imagina Van Pelt rosir juste au son de sa voix

- Oh… hé hé… la déformation professionnelle, patron… répondit Van Pel. Et elle raccrocha avant de dire une bêtise de plus.

Lisbon avait reposé le combiné et avait juste eu le temps d'allumer la télé sur CNN qu'on frappa à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir.

- Van Pelt ! j'avais dit 15 minutes ! Je suis encore en peig…

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de roses blanches.

Le visage de Jane apparut derrière les fleurs.

Lisbon, instinctivement, empoigna le col de son peignoir pour le fermer un peu plus.

Il y eut un silence gêné de plusieurs secondes puis Lisbon se lança.

- Jane… vous avez remarqué ? Je suis en peignoir…

- Moi aussi je les trouve très confortable. Jane avait parlé d'une petite voix.

- C'est pas là la question…

- Ecoutez Lisbon… Vous n'allez pas rester presque nue dans le couloir… faites moi entrer et si cela vous rassure, je vous parlerai les yeux fermés.

Lisbon n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser le passage à Jane. Celui-ci s'était avancé, fourrant presque le bouquet au visage de Lisbon. Il entra dans la pièce, jeta le bouquet sur le lit et resta le nez au mur.

- Lisbon… Je suis désolé… J'aurais _évidemment_ dû vous prévenir… je…

Il sentit deux mains le prendre par les épaules et le faire se retourner. Il se retrouva en face de Lisbon en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés et sentant la lavande.

- Jane… nous ne sommes plus des enfants… Qui, de nos jours, s'excuse sans regarder les gens en face ?

- Vous avez raison, Lisbon… Je suis désolé… voilà ce que je voulais vous dire… désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue… désolé de vous imposer ce départ du CBI… désolé de tout… La situation était un peu urgente…

Jane avait parlé vite en regardant Lisbon dans les yeux.

- Excuses acceptées Jane… mais il va falloir tout nous raconter…

- Merci Lisbon… vous m'avez manqué vous aussi…

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps d'une seconde, comme pour renouer un lien distendu par les maladresses. Jane revint rapidement vers la porte.

- bon… ben… je vous attends chez Cho… en face… j'ai réservé une table tranquille au Sardi's, à deux pas… je vais tout vous expliquer…

Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Van Pelt qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Van Pelt, surprise, vit Jane, puis Lisbon en peignoir. Elle rougit.

- Euh… Je... Oh… chuidésôlée…

- Ca va, ça va ! Dit Lisbon que le qui pro quo commençait à agacer. Elle agita les mains pour chasser les intrus. On se retrouve dans le hall, en bas, dans 10 minutes… Jane ? C'est vraiment si grave que ça ?

Jane regarda ses souliers, puis passant de Van Pelt à Lisbon dit avec un sourire triste.

- Est-ce que « suspect de meurtre » c'est encore considéré comme _grave_ au CBI ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires **janeetteresa, Mini, Acokanthera, LAurore, Silhara, Plume d'Ocre **et** Sweetylove30**. Cela me fait très plaisir, j'appréhende d'autant plus le moment où je vais vous décevoir...

**LAurore**... une mentaliste?... j'avoue monsieur le commissaire... NYC est mon grand amour... j'y ai passé quelques temps, je connais un peu :-)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques.

Ca papote un peu aujourd'hui dans le texte mais il faut bien lancer l'intrigue, non?

Au fait : toute ressemblance avec le nom d'une secte ou d'une pseudo-religion ne serait que fortuite...

Enjoy!

* * *

- Accusé de meurtre ? Vous ? Jane ?

Lisbon avait reposé son verre de vin rouge sur la table.

- Etonnant non ? Jane essayait de faire de l'humour.

- Et si vous repreniez depuis le début ? Proposa Cho.

Jane avait réservé un salon privé au Sardi's, sur la 44ème Rue. Le restaurant se verrait pris d'assaut à la sortie des théâtres mais à cette heure-ci, 21h00, les salles de spectacles venaient à peine d'ouvrir le rideau. Ils avaient deux heures de tranquillité.

Le serveur avait pris la commande et le petit groupe s'était retrouvé seul dans la petite pièce de bois verni.

- Depuis le début ? D'accord…

« Lorsque je vous ai quitté, il y a six mois, j'ai rejoint Oxford où une sorte « d'unité spéciale » a été créée sous l'autorité du professeur de neuroscience Sophie Davies… une femme brillante.

« Le programme et les crédits mis en place ouvrent la porte à une série d'examens empiriques et de confrontations scientifiques face aux manifestations « magiques ». Par ricochet, c'est un travail sur les sectes, les religions, les mythes et surtout les mécanismes de croyance qui se trouve nourri.

« Je pense que derrière tout cela, vraiment au fond du tonneau, il y a des leçons à tirer pour lutter contre l'embrigadement des esprits par les groupes terroristes et les mouvements sectaires.

« C'est un gros programme, avec, étonnamment, beaucoup, beaucoup de fonds privés. C'est rare aujourd'hui des missions universitaires qui peuvent lever de si grosses sommes. Nous sommes quasiment en roue libre, pas de plafonds, il faut ce qu'il faut.

Jane s'arrêta un instant pour laisser tout le monde digérer le flot d'informations. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Van Pelt avait fait une petite moue imperceptible. Puis il reprit.

- Le noyau dur du groupe est formé par Sophie Davies, David French, un illusionniste américain qui a beaucoup travaillé à Las Vegas. Il est doué. Il le sait, il en retire une certaine condescendance envers ses collègues. Rigsby l'appellerait en privé un « petit con »… dit-il en agitant un doigt…

Tous rirent. Ils en profitèrent pour prendre une gorgée de l'excellent Chianti que Jane avait commandé. Il continua.

- Un prêtre français, le Père Antoine, et votre serviteur complètent le tableau. Père Antoine est un homme plein de bon sens. Nous avons discuté intensément. Nous sommes de chaque côté d'une barrière que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite traverser - Jane eut un petit rire. Il semblait se remémorer quelque chose de drôle -. Ensuite, au fil des expéditions, le groupe s'attache les services de spécialistes locaux ou internationaux : au Sri Lanka, par exemple, nous avions avec nous le recteur de l'université de Sri Jayawardenapura. Il avait grandi dans une famille de guérisseurs. Son expertise nous a été très utile pour confondre un escroc.

- Bien, Jane… coupa Lisbon… Mais qui avez-vous tué ?

Tout le monde laissa en suspend ce qu'il faisait, se tournant vers Lisbon qui reprit.

- C'est une image… bien évidemment, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous ayez tué qui que se soit…

- J'y arrivais… Notre mission suivante devait nous conduire au Brésil, du côté de Campo Grande. Le Père Antoine y est déjà pour s'entretenir avec les autorités locales et préparer notre arrivée. Notre vol ne devait, en fait, que faire escale une heure ou deux, mais une avarie sur l'avion de notre correspondance nous a obligé à rester à New York pendant 36h00. Au grand dam de French. Je crois qu'il déteste New York. Le prochain vol était prévu aujourd'hui.

« Nous avons donc retrouvé ici le compagnon qui devait se joindre à nous, un suédois, Olaf Edwardsson. C'était un sociologue spécialiste des mouvements sectaires, un grand pourfendeur des pseudo-religions. Il était à New York car devait voir son éditeur. Il allait sortir coup sur coup un livre sur le satanisme aux Etats-Unis et un autre sur la Centologie dans le monde.

_- C'était _? interrompit Rigsby.

- Oui, _c'était_, il s'est défenestré depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. Annonça Jane.

- Allez, Jane, comment est-ce possible ?… lança Lisbon… j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre et elle est condamnée… c'est une norme de l'industrie hôtelière : les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas pour justement éviter ce genre de problème…

- Sauf que nous logions au _Carlyle_ et que son standing ultra-luxe, lui permet d'avoir des fenêtres qui s'ouvrent…

A ce moment, le serveur arriva avec les entrées : une salade composée de melon et de jambon de Parme pour Lisbon, une salade mozarella, tomate pour Van Pelt, un crabcake pour Rigsby, une soupe à l'oignon pour Cho et du saumon fumé pour Jane.

Le serveur quitta la pièce sur « buon appetito » et ils se lancèrent sur les plats en silence.

Van Pelt fut la première à poser la question.

- Mais s'il s'est défenestré, c'est un suicide, non ?

Jane posa ses couverts.

- Justement… dans sa chambre, on a découvert, peint sur le mur, un pentagramme inversé… un peu léger comme lettre d'adieu, vous trouvez pas ?… La police depuis hésite : suicide maquillé en meurtre ? meurtre maquillé en suicide ? meurtre maquillé en suicide maquillé en meurtre ? Ils nous ont interdit de quitter NYC jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête préliminaire qui déterminera tout cela…

Cho racla le fond de son bol et alla y chercher un bout de fromage.

- On avait dessiné un pentagramme inversé… Il sort un livre sur le satanisme… C'est un meurtre… Il fit une pause et reprit. C'est quand même du délire… La police n'est pas capable de dire si c'est un meurtre ou un suicide et vous êtes tous « punis » ?

- Ah… fit Jane dépité. Disons, que c'est un peu moi qui est découvert la scène… concours de circonstances… Olaf s'écrasait au sol, quelques minutes après, j'entrais dans sa chambre, presque talonné par la police… vous savez ce que c'est : premier arrivé, premier servi…

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre doigté, dit Lisbon en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- Baahh, oui… fit Jane… je n'ai croisé personne dans le couloir quand je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Olaf et la pièce concomitante était celle de Sophie Davies qui n'était pas là…

- Et French ? demanda Van Pelt.

- Il était absent, lui aussi …

Le serveur entra en silence pour débarrasser la table.

- Franchement, parti comme c'est parti, reprit Jane… Quand vous verrai le Détective En chef Andrew O'Leary, vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution que de vous appeler à l'aide… Je suis désolé de la façon dont cela s'est passé… sincèrement… mais le temps m'était compté… Essayer de vous contacter au CBI, avec la certitude de voir la demande finir sous la pile, aurait pris des semaines… La police est très protectrice de son territoire…

- On l'est un peu tous… murmura Van Pelt.

- J'ai donc contacté le Gouverneur de Californie pour voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je l'ai connu dans un « Late Show » quand il était encore acteur, il y a de cela des années. Je l'avais fait « entrer en contact » avec sa grand-mère… C'était avant Red John.

« Il m'a toujours dit de ne jamais hésiter à le joindre si besoin était…

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous soyez libre ? fit Lisbon en vidant son verre.

Jane le lui remplit en répondant.

- Je connais aussi très bien le maire de New York… avoua-t-il comme un peu gêné d'avoir eu à faire jouer toutes ses relations. Et puis… j'ai assuré à la police que je resterai sous _votre _responsabilité.

Les quatre ex-agents du CBI se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient même plus étonnés.

- Et vous en pensez quoi, de vos collègues ? Demanda Lisbon. L'intuition, la lecture froide, tout ça, c'est votre domaine…

- Franchement, Lisbon, vous avez déjà essayé de vendre une voiture pourrie à un garagiste ? Ils en savent autant que moi sur toutes ces techniques… ils pourraient, sans le moindre effort, cacher le pire des secrets… non… et puis, j'ai confiance…

Jane joua quelques instants avec un bout de pain dans la petite assiette à ses côtés puis il reprit.

- Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho…Merci d'être là… de tout coeur… J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de vous…

Le serveur arriva avec les lasagnes.

Lisbon reprit son verre de Chianti et le leva. Le vin lui chauffait les oreilles.

- On va vous sortir de là, Jane… Santé !

- Santé ! Reprirent les trois autres agents. Et ils trinquèrent.

- Dès demain, se lança Lisbon, on va voir l'enquêteur-chef O'Leary puis on passe interroger Davies et French…

Et elle vida son verre cul-sec.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci pour les encouragements : **Plume d'Ocre, Sweetylove30 **(assez bizarrement, une fois que les grandes lignes sont déterminées, les détails tombent tous seuls en place... me demande pas comment... du travail mais pas trop, en fait)**, simon-baker-06, filament de lune **et** janeetteresa**.

J'espère pouvoir vous surprendre un peu plus... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre trace dans les commentaires.

Merci.

Enjoy, le chapitre est un peu long !

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils eurent sous leurs yeux le plus beau spécimen de flic irlandais qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Le genre à parader en tête du cortège le jour de la Saint Patrick.

Une bonne cinquantaine bien tassée, le visage replet, il était autant engoncé dans son uniforme que dans son fauteuil qui avait vu passer plus de 15 ans de flicards fessiers.

Le crâne sévèrement chauve, il restait une petite couronne de cheveux roux qui tendaient vers le blond/blanc aux racines. Sa moustache était aussi anachronique que désordonnée et broussailleuse.  
Il régnait sur son bureau le désordre ordinaire d'un type qui a commencé au bas de l'échelle.

Quand elle vit le détective en chef O'Leary, Lisbon pensa qu'à ce type de poste, il ne pouvait y avoir que trois genre de flics : les politicards, arrivés là par le piston et la magouille, en transit vers de "plus hautes sphères", puis ceux qui gardaient l'humilité des premiers jours et qui, en prenant de la bouteille, se transformaient en figure paternelle - elle eut une pensée pour Minelli, enfin ceux qui, médiocrement, finissaient par cirer les pompes des grands patrons en tirant la couverture à eux.

O'Leary faisait clairement partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Il les regardait avec défiance et mépris.

- Détective O'Leary? Lisbon sortit sa plaque et commença. Agents Lisbon, Van P...

- Ok, ok... je sais qui vous êtes...

Il changea de fesse d'appui et tendit la main vers un document qu'il jeta vaguement vers Lisbon. La lettre portait les emblèmes de la Californie et de l'Etat de New York.

O'Leary se pencha sur son bureau et joignit les mains.

- Bon... que les choses soient claires... mes gars sont sur le pavé 365 jours par an pour que cette ville soit une des plus sûres du pays... des fois, ils y arrivent, des fois pas... mais c'est leurs miches qui sont dans la ligne de mire...

Il s'arrêta un instant comme s'il s'adressait à des bleus, regardant tout le monde dans les yeux. Puis il enchaina.

- Alors, d'habitude, quand les "feds"' débarquent en ville, on sort pas le meilleur tord-boyau de la maison... mais quand c'est des pistonnés qui sont parachutés d'on ne sait où avec des plaques en chocolat et les traces des lèvres du Gouverneur sur leur cul... vous comprendrez qu'on renâcle un peu...

Jane échangea un regard avec Lisbon, un regard qui disait " maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de l'aide?".

O'Leary continuait.

-... maintenant, avant de faire plus ample connaissance, je vais demander à M. Jane de vous attendre dehors...

Tous furent surpris.

- Comprenez-moi, agent Lisbon... même sous votre responsabilité, il n'en reste pas moins que M. Jane est un suspect dans un hypothétique meurtre... O'Leary jubilait.

- Je comprends, dit Lisbon... Jane? Vous nous excusez?

Jane sortit, penaud, du bureau.

- Bien… Reprit le policier. Maintenant… je peux vous dire que nous avons écarté le suicide.

- Félicitations Sherlock, ne put s'empêcher de dire Cho entre ses lèvres.

- Un pré-rapport du légiste montre qu'Edwardsson était déjà mort en s'écrasant au sol. Me demandez pas comment ils ont trouvé que son crâne était déjà fracassé avant de finir en bouillie sur les trottoirs de Madison Avenue.

Il prit sur son bureau un dossier qu'il tendit à Lisbon. Lorsqu'elle approcha la main, il le retira légèrement. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- ...Ceci pour montrer la bonne foi et le désir de collaborer de la NYPD.

- Cela sera bien noté dans notre rapport, Détective O'Leary. Dit Lisbon en se forçant à sourire.

Puis elle se saisit du dossier qu'elle donna à Van Pelt.

- Vous pouvez garder… c'est votre copie… ironisa O'Leary. Comment voulez-vous vous organiser ?

Lisbon commença à exposer ses idées.

- Nous pensions travailler de concert avec vos services et commencer par étudier la piste du pentagra…

O'Leary la coupa net.

- Woahou ! Wouahou ! Ma belle… Je crois qu'on s'est pas compris…

Rigsby n'en pouvait plus. Il interrompit le policier.

- Détective… je crois que votre ton…

O'leary se leva de son siège en un éclair. Il cachait de beaux restes.

- Ecoute petit… tu te chiais encore dessus que je courrais déjà après les junkies d'Alphabet Street… T'as une plaque de « fed » ? Grand bien t'en fasse… mais ici t'es chez moi, chez mes gars et sur notre enquête… alors, vous ferez où on vous dira de faire ? Ok ? Vous vous occupez de votre copain – il donna un coup de menton en direction de Jane qui patientait dans le couloir – parce que ce mec est pas clair… N'oubliez pas qu'on l'a trouvé sur le lieu du crime… Il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé la porte de la chambre ouverte!...Ah! ... Alors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire… c'est le coupable idéal…

Il ne laissait aucune ouverture à la discussion. Jane était vraiment mal barré. O'Leary se rassit et reprit.

- Alors voilà comment on va faire… on s'occupe du pentagramme… c'est la piste la plus plausible pour disculper votre ami… le problème avec les satanistes, c'est qu'ils ne sortent que la nuit, ces cons… ça va faire des heures supp' pour l'Administration mais hé, on aura aidé les « feds »… Vous, vous voyez du côté que vous voulez… Venez juste pas nous tirer dans les pattes…

Il attendit trois secondes puis ajouta.

- Vous pouvez y aller, on se tient au courant…

Ils sortirent du commissariat déçus par l'entretien.

Lisbon espérait mieux s'en sortir avec Davies et French.

Un nuage vint se perdre devant le soleil pendant quelques secondes.

New York leur semblait moins accueillant tout à coup.

.

.

Sophie Davies et David French se tenaient tous les deux dans le salon public de l'hôtel _Carlyle_.

Sophie Davies avait peut-être une fin de cinquantaine, blonde tendance « choucroute Dallas », bien maquillée. Elle se tenait le plus éloigné possible de l'image qu'on se faisait d'une neuroscientifique de renom… Elle semblait calme, sans véritablement apprécier d'être la cible des regards des clients de l'hôtel : être entourée de personnes aussi peu discrètes que les amis de Jane… vraiment…

- J'avoue que je serais plus à l'aise dans ma chambre pour vous parler, agent Lisbon… pourrait-on s'y déplacer ?… Tous ces regards… Patrick m'a dit grand bien de vous, ajouta-t-elle en serrant l'avant-bras de Jane dans sa main gauche… ne prenez donc pas cela comme une marque de défiance…

- C'est vrai, Jane, nom de dieu, mec… fit French… On pourrait pas discuter ailleurs ?… c'est glauque ton plan… Nos chambres, ça a l'air raisonnable, non ? Vous avez peur qu'on s'envole par la fenêtre ?

Il émit un petit ricanement. Il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas. Nerveux, le French. Il avait mis ses longues mains fines de magiciens dans les poches de sa veste de cuir et les agitaient comme des ailes tout en parlant… S'il continuait, pensa Rigsby, cet imbécile allait vraiment finir par décoller…

Lisbon leva la main pour les rassurer.

- Je tenais juste à vous rencontrer dans un cadre plus informel mais nous allons continuer chez vous… Van Pelt, Cho, pouvez-vous vous occuper de M. French ?

- Je vais avec eux, Patron ? demanda Rigsby.

- Non… Rigsby et Jane, vous, vous allez voir la chambre de M. Edwardsson. Peut-être que la police à laissé passer quelque chose… Moi et Mme Davies avons à parler…

.

.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fermé la porte, Mme Davies et Lisbon s'assirent sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la chambre. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes et Lisbon entama son interrogatoire.

- Bien, Mme Davies… que pouvez-vous me dire sur la mort de M. Edwardsson ?

- Pas grand chose. Lorsque cela s'est passé, j'étais absente de ma chambre.

- Vous aviez quitté l'hôtel ?

- Non, j'étais descendue traîner dans le hall. J'hésitais à aller faire les boutiques lorsqu'il y a eu un grand bruit à l'extérieur, un grand « splat », des cris, la foule… une voiture de police est arrivée rapidement….

- Combien de temps ont-ils mis ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... quelques secondes… on aurait dit qu'elle attendait au coin de la rue…

- C'est ce qu'il se passe dans le quartier Mme Davies… La police n'est jamais loin sur Madison Avenue…

- D'autres voitures sont arrivées et la police a envahi l'hôtel…quand je suis remontée, j'ai appris qu'Olaf s'était défenestré et que Jane était interrogé… La police m'a questionnée et voilà… Je suis, en quelque sorte, assignée à Résidence, dans cet hôtel de luxe…

- Qui paye ?

- Nous avons une ligne budgétaire pour les forfaits hôteliers…

Lisbon ne put réprimer un sifflement d'admiration.

- Et bien ! Si mon Administration m'autorisait à loger dans de tels hôtels ! Il y a une piscine chauffée ? Je me trompe…

- C'est ça…

- Ca fait longtemps que vous couchiez avec Olaf Edwardsson ?

Lisbon avait posé la question sur le ton du badinage. Ce n'était pas une intuition. C'était du bluff. Un truc « à la Jane »…

- Agent Lisbon… Dit Davies calmement. Patrick m'avait prévenue qu'il vous avait appris une chose ou deux… Bien… nous sommes entre femmes, je suis suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre… je ne vous cacherai pas que je connaissais Olaf depuis des années et que… comment dire… nous avions une relation intime irrégulière mais… ouh là là…

Elle avait fait un geste d'éventail avec ses mains fraîchement manucurées… probablement un luxe qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas souvent quand elle crapahutait dans la jungle aux quatre coins du monde… Le geste avait étonné et choqué Lisbon… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi… « nous sommes entre femmes », comme si cela autorisait certaines choses…

Davies reprit.

- Alors oui, agent Lisbon, je couchais avec Olaf… mais ce n'était que récréatif… nous nous connaissions depuis plus de vingt ans… je lui ai présenté son éditeur… nous avons parcouru le monde ensemble…

- Sa mort ne vous a pas choquée ?

Sophie Davies devint étrangement sérieuse. Elle perdit tout à coup son panache.

- Agent Lisbon… un proverbe Malaisien dit : _Le cœur qui pleure ne ressemble pas toujours au volcan furieux_.

.

.

David French jouait avec un paquet de cartes.

Il les fit claquer, en tira une au hasard la montra à Cho et Van Pelt, la remit dans le paquet, le battit les yeux fermés, le coupa, le recoupa et, en agitant ses doigts fins, une carte sortit finalement d'elle-même du bloc. Evidemment, c'était celle qu'il avait montré. Classique.

La chambre était en désordre. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol, des bouteilles d'eau, des cannettes de Red Bull et des mignonettes de vodka traînaient sur les meubles. Une chambre de rock star… ou d'ado, selon de quel point de vue on se place.

- M. French ? Commença Cho… Que faisiez-vous quand M. Edwardsson est mort.

- J'étais à la salle de gym… 2 heures tous les jours dès que je peux… quand j'étais à Vegas, c'était le minimum… dimanche inclus.

Il se mit à plat ventre et entama une série de pompes vitesse grand V. Il comptait à voix haute. Van Pelt, surprise, osa à peine poser sa question.

- M. French… Excusez-moi mais… prenez-vous des substances… quelconques ?

French s'était mis à genoux. Il s'était arrêté à 28 et n'était même pas essoufflé. Il rit à gorge déployée.

- Ah Ah… Agent Van Pelt ? Je suis hyperactif... de tout petit… la discipline de la scène m'aidait à canaliser cette énergie… depuis que j'ai arrêté… c'est plus difficile… le sport m'aide… mais il faut que j'en fasse beaucoup… l'alcool un peu… J'en suis pas fier, remarquez…

Cho reprit.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu, à la salle de gym ?

- Oui… j'ai discuté avec un mec qui partait pour Paris… Il m'avait vu à Vegas, il y a trois ans… French sembla essayer de se concentrer… et il y a la fille des vestiaires… je lui ai fait le coup de la carte d'identité… d'ailleurs, agent Van Pelt, je vous demanderai de me la rendre im-mé-dia-tement…

Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea la main dans la poche de la veste qu'elle portait pour en tirer sa carte d'identité.

- Agent ! Fit-il avec un faux air irrité… comment voulez-vous que je prouve que j'ai plus de 21 ans si je n'ai pas ceci ?

Il agita sa carte d'identité et la remisa dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Cho, que French agaçait, essaya encore.

- Vous connaissiez M. Edwardsson avant de le rencontrer à New York ?

- Non. Fit French.

Cho se leva.

- On ne va pas vous déranger plus avant, M. French… Nous allons vérifier votre alibi auprès de la jeune femme du vestiaire.

- Edith… C'est son prénom… Un peu vieillot comme prénom, cela dit entre nous… Pas comme Grace, en revanche.

Cho leva les yeux au plafond et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Van Pelt. French la retint par le bras.

- Eh, agent Van Pelt… attendez… j'ai conscience que je ne me présente pas sous mon meilleur jour, là... mais si vous me donniez une chance ce soir… juste le temps de prendre un verre… je vous montrerai la plus belle vue de New York…

- Je ne sais pas… vous êtes un suspect…

- Oh allez ! Disons ce que sera un contre-interrogatoire…

Van Pelt regarda Cho qui haussa les épaules en partant vers la droite du couloir. Elle se retrouvait seule à prendre la décision.

- D'accord…

.

.

Rigsby et Jane entrèrent dans la chambre d'Olaf Edwardsson. Une chambre anonyme, à part le pentagramme inversé au mur peut-être. Tout était en place, rien n'avait été bougé.

- Il n'a même pas eu le temps de défaire sa valise le pauvre vieux, dit Rigsby, puis, se rendant compte que Jane le connaissait un peu…enfin, je veux dire, _le pauvre._

- Vous inquiétez pas Rigsby… je ne le connaissais pas…

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pas inspirés pour deux sous.

Jane s'approcha du bureau et se tordit en deux pour essayer d'en regarder la surface avec la lumière rasante qui venait de la fenêtre.

- Rigsby ? Venez voir…

Son collègue s'approcha, se tordit en trois, lui, puis dit…

- Ok… y'a un peu de poussière… il prit une voix aigue de rombière et ajouta. Jane, je suis choqué !

- Non, Rigsby, regardez… vous voyez là ? Les quatre petites marques… là… au coin…

- Ah oui, ces marques là ! fit Rigsby. On dirait celles de patins de protection pour une horloge ou une statue…

- … Ou d'une arme de crime… O'Leary ne savait pas comment Edwardsson avait eu le crâne fracassé ? Nous on sait… un point pour l'équipe Lisbon ! Conclut Jane.

.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Cho qui revenait de chez French. Rigsby l'interpella.

- Alors, Cho ? C'était comment avec le magicien ?

- Jane avait raison… C'est un petit con… répondit Cho.

Rigsby rit de bon cœur.

- Je le savais, dit-il

Cho continua en le fixant.

- …Et ce soir, il sort avec Van Pelt.

Un direct dans l'estomac n'aurait sans doute pas autant coupé le souffle à Wayne Rigsby.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos commentaires **filament-de-lune, Aconkathera, Plume d'Ocre, glouton-mana **et** janeetteresa**.

Vais-je vous surprendre aujourd'hui?

J'attends vos réactions.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vers 21h30, French et Van Pelt arrivèrent sur la terrasse du _230 Fifth bar_ qui surplombait la ville.

Devant eux se dressaient les immeubles de la ville, luminescents à donner le tournis, surveillés par l'Empire State Building du haut de ses presque 400 mètres. Les palmiers de la terrasse donnaient un côté exotique au lieu.

La douceur de la nuit leur caressait le visage.

La musique était forte, du R'n'B, et la foule se partageait entre des touristes un peu perdus et des bimbos courtes vêtues qui passaient de table en table, en faisant la bise à de vieux beaux, probablement architectes ou chirurgiens esthétiques de renoms, en vacance de leurs _bobonnes_, parties esseulées dans leur villa de Montauk.

French fit un signe au barman qui leur désigna une table avec dessus une carte « réservée ».

- Et voilà, fit French en tirant la chaise pour l'offrir à Van Pelt, la plus belle vue que vous pouvez avoir de New York, c'est d'ici que vous l'aurez.

Puis il fit un large geste qui embrassa derrière lui toute la ville. French semblait vivre sa vie comme un de ses spectacles.

Une serveuse vint à leur rencontre pour prendre la commande.

- Je voudrais un jus de tomate, s'il vous plaît. Dit Van Pelt.

- Oh ViPi, ne me dites pas que vous avez pris cette histoire de contre-interrogatoire au sérieux ? dit French, offrant ses poignets à des menottes imaginaires.

- Un jus de tomate, merci.

- Pour moi, mettez deux tequilas pour commencer… ça vous évitera de revenir trop vite… fit French avec un large sourire.

La serveuse s'éloigna.

- Alors dites-moi Van Pelt ? Pourquoi avoir dit oui à mon invitation ?

- Pour mieux vous connaitre ?

- « mieux me connaître », ça veut dire me rayer de la liste des suspects ?

- Pourquoi pas… répondit Van Pelt.

- Allez-y… posez vos questions… je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il écarta ses bras comme pour un contrôle de ses poches puis il approcha sa main de l'oreille de Van Pelt et fit apparaitre une rose rouge. Classique.

- Ok… Avez-vous tué Edwardsson ?

- Ah ! S'écria French… Ca à l'avantage d'être direct ! Mais vous posez la question à l'envers, Grace…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois poser comme question, alors ?

French ouvrit la bouche quand deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent. Une blonde et une brune, mini jupe lamée chacune, surexcitées toutes les deux.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Mais vous êtes David French ! Dit la blonde.

- Exact ! Fit French en se tournant vers les jeunes femmes. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Moi c'est Pearl et elle c'est Passion, dit la brune

- Oooh, fit French en regardant Van Pelt avec de grands yeux, Passion et Pearl…

- On a adoré votre spectacle à Vegas… c'est trop dommage que vous en soyez parti… fit Pearl.

- Arch ! Il fallait passer à autre chose… dit French avec un signe de la main.

Et il leur fit le même tour qu'à Van Pelt en faisant apparaitre une fleur. Les filles gloussaient d'un plaisir enfantin.

- David ? On pourrait prendre une photo pour notre Twitter ? dit Passion.

- Twitter ? Pourquoi pas… j'adore Twitter !… si je me lançais, vous seriez des « followers » ?

Elles tapèrent des mains en cadence, en sautant sur place et en hurlant un « ouiii » à vriller les tympans. Dans l'assistance personne ne bougea. Van Pelt était navrée.

- Et vous faites quoi en ce moment ? demanda Passion.

- Je tourne dans le Monde… répondit French avec un geste qui se voulait englobant et vague.

- Ah… Et elle est où cette salle de spectacle ?

French et Van Pelt se regardèrent. Décidément.

- Pittsburg… fit French le plus sérieusement possible.

- Oh, dirent de concert, un peu déçues, les deux filles.

- Excusez-moi madame, fit Pearl qui s'adressait à Van Pelt en lui tendant un Iphone, vous pouvez nous prendre tous les trois ? Merci…

Van Pelt s'exécuta, cliquant deux fois sur l'appareil. Les filles vérifièrent les photos, embrassèrent French et disparurent dans la foule.

- Désolé Grace… c'est l'effet habituel que je fais…

- Alors cette question, quelle est-elle ?

Van Pelt n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation même si la petit sotte l'avait vexée avec son « madame ». Elles n'avaient probablement même pas 3 ans de différence…

La serveuse arriva avec les boissons, les posa sur la table et disparut.

- Oh… Ah oui ! reprit French après une lampée de tequila. La question est : Aviez-vous des raisons de tuer Edwardsson ?

- Alors ?

- Des raisons ? Oui… il me devait un sacré paquet de pognon… On se connaissait d'avant le groupe… Voilà, c'est dit… j'ai menti à votre collègue… Cho, c'est ça ? Mais c'est à vous que voulais dire la vérité…

« Edwardsson fréquentait Vegas… gros joueur... gros perdant aussi… Il était mon débiteur… 60 000 dollars… Mais je ne l'ai pas tué… sauf à être un imbécile de première qui ne compte pas retrouver ses biftons un jour… Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre. là, on peut dire que c'est gagné… En fait, il comptait sur la parution de ses bouquins pour se refaire et me rembourser… il paraît que celui sur la Centologie va faire du bruit… A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais dû lui faire signer une reconnaissance de dette…

- Hum… fit Van Pelt suspicieuse… Vous vous connaissiez depuis Las Vegas… pourquoi en être parti ? Ca marchait, non ?

- Ecoutez ViPi, j'ai passé dix ans en haut de l'affiche… Mon créneau, c'est la magie classique : les disparitions, les manipulations, les escapades, le close-up… C'est pour ça que je suis dans ce groupe universitaire… Puis j'ai vu le métier changer : encore plus d'effets spéciaux, de technologie… Ca n'était plus amusant… Il fallait passer à autre chose…

Une grimace traversa le visage de French, il vida son premier verre, enchaîna direct sur le second et fit signe à la serveuse de revenir prendre une commande.

- Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous Grace… Fit David French avec le sourire émaillé du charmeur.

.

.

Ils quittèrent le bar et traînèrent un peu côte à côte dans la rue. La démarche de French était mal assurée après six tequilas et 3 martinis dry.

Ils avaient passé deux blocs quand il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Van Pelt. Elle essaya de se dégager sans que cela paraisse trop brutal.

- Oh allez Grace… Qu'est ce qu'un mec bourré comme moi peut représenter comme menace ?

- David… je vais appeler un taxi qui vous ramènera à l'hôtel…

L'illusionniste eut un rire gras.

- Ah Ah… le vôtre ou le mien ?

- Vous avez trop bu, David…

Il avança sa main vers la poitrine de Van Pelt qui l'éloigna sèchement d'un revers.

- David ! Vous devenez inconvenant !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il la poussa violemment dans la petite allée qui se trouvait derrière eux. Son dos et sa tête frappèrent contre un mur et elle sentit les relents d'alcool de la bouche de French qui caressaient son visage.

Elle eut un flash et des milliers d'images vinrent s'écraser sur l'écran de son cinéma intérieur : sa première poupée qu'elle avait appelé Molly, le premier garçon qu'elle embrassa à 7 ans - Freddy Patterson parce qu'elle voulait un bout de réglisse, son bal de promo, sa première biture en vacances avec des copines...

Surtout, elle expérimentait ce qu'elle avait lu des dizaines de fois dans les rapports de victimes de viol : elle avait la sensation d'être sortie de son corps et de voir toute la scène depuis l'extérieur, comme une spectatrice.

David French l'avait plaquée contre le mur et lui maintenait les mains dans le dos. De trois quart, il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur son bassin pour éviter qu'elle ne lui balance un coup de genou... une idée traversa tout à coup l'esprit de Van Pelt. Une idée de flic : ce type ne s'en prenait pas à une fille pour la première fois.

- Alors? Pétasse? Tu crois que tu peux allumer un mec sans passer à la caisse? Tu crois que je vais me contenter de te ramener à la porte de ton hôtel comme un boy scout? Espèce de petite sal...

Une main sortit des ténèbres et tira French par le cou, le faisant lâcher prise.

Van Pelt glissa par terre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Rigsby qui tenait French contre le mur d'en face. Il l'avait saisi par l'entrejambe et l'avait soulevé du sol, plaquant son avant-bras sous la mâchoire de l'illusionniste. Rigsby parla d'une voix calme et profonde mais brute et décidée.  
- Ecoute moi bien... t'es sous le coup d'une enquête de police pour meurtre... ok? Jusqu'à présent on a été gentil avec toi par amitié pour Jane… Mais maintenant, je vais être derrière toi à chaque minute, chaque seconde de ta putain de vie... J'ai pas pu te blairer dès le premier regard mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais quand même te laisser partir parce que sinon je pourrais te défoncer le portrait sur place... A New York, personne ne t'entend crier… comme tu ne peux pas quitter la ville, tu prendras pas le risque de faire n'importe quoi… T'as quand même intérêt à être à ton hôtel demain matin quand je vais passer… Allez, maintenant casse-toi...

Rigsby lâcha French qui ne demanda pas son reste : il fila en un rien de temps. Rigsby le salua d'un "cours Forrest" avant d'aller relever Van Pelt.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Wayne... je... j'ai rien pu faire...

Elle éclata en sanglot. Rigsby lui caressait doucement les cheveux, en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

- Merci... Wayne... fit Van Pelt. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le coin ?

Rigsby ne répondit pas immédiatement, il finit par souffler.

- Disons que j'étais un peu jaloux de lui...

Ils quittèrent l'allée, prirent un taxi et retournèrent à l'hôtel où Rigsby veilla sur Van Pelt le reste de la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci merci merci pour vos commentaires **janeetteresa, filament-de-lune** (je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai habité quelques temps a NYC. Je connais un peu... et j'adore cette ville), **Silhara** (x3!), **Sweetylove30, Plume d'Ocre, LittleMissFierce **et** MaRiOn**.

Merci aux habitué(e)s (le fait que vous reveniez donner votre avis me motive) et bienvenues aux nouvelles (LittleMissFierce par exemple) dans la ronde des commentaires.

1000 fois merci pour vos commentaires qui feraient rougir un berserker... C'est vous qui donnez envie de continuer toujours un cran plus haut...

N'hésitez pas à revenir!

Enjoy.

* * *

Dans sa salle de bain, Lisbon avait parfois la folie de penser qu'elle n'était pas un si mauvais chef d'équipe que çà.

.

La veille, elle avait donné quartier libre à son _gang_ malgré une première journée d'enquête un peu décevante.

Van Pelt devait juste tâter le terrain avec French.

Cho avait décroché à la dernière minute une place pour _Phantom of the Opera_.

Rigsby devait dîner avec un collègue qui habitait en ville. Il avait disparu sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

Lisbon, elle, avait commencé à mettre au propre toutes les notes et les pistes recueillies durant la journée.

Elle avait composé ses dossiers comme d'habitude. Une méthode de travail qui a fait ses preuves. Et elle savait de toute façon, qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes. Autant que tout soit carré.

Elle avait mit un point final à son dernier dossier quand Jane frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Il lui proposait de sortir dîner.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur Times Square, un vertige de couleur et de sons s'abattit sur Lisbon : les néons, les flashes d'appareil photos, la musique, _Motorola, Sony, Le Roi Lion, Budweiser_, « hé t'as vu, t'as vu ? », « papa, papa ! », « Wouahou ! ». Tout se mêla dans sa tête au milieu de la foule.

Elle se laissait guider par Jane qui la tenait par le bras.

Ils marchèrent quelques blocs et le tumulte disparut. Il ne restait plus dans la rue que les timides enseignes des restaurants japonais et des drugstores.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment : Lisbon raconta les affaires du CBI de ces six derniers mois. Jane expliqua son implication dans le groupe de recherche.

Jane avait montré un nouveau visage. Elle s'en été rendue compte sans peine.

Ils dinèrent dans un restaurant SouthWestern sur Broadway Avenue, au niveau de la 15ème rue, loin des attractions touristiques.

.

Elle se prépara en chantonnant.

Le petit déjeuner était prévu à 7h30.

Elle avait repensé aux consignes de la journée.

Elle quitta sa chambre pour se trouver nez à nez avec Rigsby. Il sortait avec précaution de chez Van Pelt.

- Rigsby ?

La surprise passa sur son visage : Merde ! La boss !

- Hé patron ! Van Pelt vient de m'appeler. Elle a dû choper un courant d'air, hier, elle est patraque… Elle voulait savoir si je pouvais vous demander si elle pouvait être dispensée d'enquête ce matin ?

Il pensa que phrase plus emberlificotée, il ne pouvait pas faire… juste ce qu'il faut pour alarmer de Lisbomètre…

- Et vous vous déplacez dans un costume froissé chez Van Pelt pour çà ? Dit Lisbon suspicieuse.

- Ah ? Ca ? euh, ouai… la soirée a été pas mal arrosée avec mon pote et je me suis endormi devant la télé, hier soir, en rentrant…

- Mouai… vous direz à Van Pelt qu'elle est dispensée pour la mâtinée mais cet aprem', je la veux sur le pont avec le reste de l'équipage…

Rigsby fit un salut militaire.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine…

Lisbon lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle allait prendre l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle se retourna comme si quelque chose lui été revenu. Elle revint un peu sur ses pas.

- Oh Rigsby ! Vous irez chez l'éditeur d'Edwardsson ce matin… tôt… voir cette histoire de bouquins… J'attends votre rapport par téléphone dès que vous en sortirez… j'irai voir les Centologues dans la foulée avec Jane … j'ai juste besoin de savoir où Edwardsson en était avec la parution de ses livres.

- Je peux y aller seul, si vous voulez… Cho est peut être utile ailleurs… je dois ensuite passer voir French dans la matinée pour éclaircir un ou deux points que m'a signalé Van Pelt… Apparemment, contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, il connaissait bien Edwardsson…

- Alors, raison de plus pour que Cho vienne avec vous… il a déjà pratiqué « l'animal »…

Vous avez trouvé le bon mot, pensa Rigsby en faisant glisser la carte d'accès de sa chambre dans le lecteur.

.

Lisbon prit son petit-déjeuner et revint dans sa chambre pour revoir ses dossiers. S'imprégner des données.

Quand elle aurait les informations que Rigsby devait lui fournir, ils iraient, avec Jane, voir d'un peu plus près ce que ces Centologues avaient d'inquiétant.

.

Vers 10h00, Rigsby l'appela. Il avait vu l'éditeur.

Si le livre sur le satanisme sortirait sans problème – ce n'était qu'une mise à jour d'un ancien bouquin d'Edwardsson -, il n'en était pas de même pour celui sur la Centologie.

Depuis quelques semaines, Edwardsson avait pris du retard dans ses livraisons et ses corrections. Il disait que cela provenait des difficultés qu'il avait à joindre son informateur, un adepte « repenti ». Il n'avait pas donné de plus amples explications.

- Et le nom du contact ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Inconnu de l'éditeur, patron. Répondit Rigsby à l'autre bout du fil. Edwardsson protégeait jalousement sa source.

- Bien… merci, Rigsby… on a un peu avancé quand même.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle mit immédiatement son dossier à jour.

Elle composa le numéro d'O'Leary.

Une voix pâteuse décrocha.

- Mouai…

- Détective O'Leary ? Ici l'agent Lisbon… je souhaitais faire un point avec…

Elle reçut comme réponse un chapelet d'injures. Il était question de café trop chaud et de « putain de gobelet de merde ». Elle était presque persuadée qu'aucun des noms d'oiseaux qu'elle avait entendus ne la concernait.

- Agent Lisbon… on a passé notre nuit à courir après les satanistes… y'en a pas un qui a montré le bout de son nez… les saligauds… donc, le point qu'on peut faire… bernique… et vous ?

- La piste Centologue se réchauffe… je…

- Bon ben… réchauffez-la et appelez-moi quand vous aurez de _vraies_ infos à partager…

Il lui raccrocha au nez.

- Quel con cet O'Leary… murmura Lisbon en appelant Jane sur son portable.

.

Sur le chemin de l'hôtel _Carlyle_, Rigsby n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'expliquer la soirée de la veille à Cho.

Il expliqua sa filature de Van Pelt, combien il n'était pas très fier de jouer les amants éconduits jaloux mais qu'à la lueur de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Il regretta à voix haute de ne pas avoir cassé la gueule à French.

Cho ne dit rien. Il avait juste serré les poings et la mâchoire.

.

.

Rigsby tapa à la porte de French. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois sans discontinuer. Dans la chambre, ils entendirent French qui hurlait en s'approchant.

- Ouai, ouai ! Vous savez pas lire ! NE PAS DERANG…

Le magicien ouvrit violemment. Il était en caleçon. Il s'arrêta net de crier en voyant Rigsby dans l'encadrement de la porte. French avait un hématome noir au travers de sa gorge qui débordait sur la mâchoire.

Rigsby posa sa paume sur le visage du magicien et d'une poussée l'envoya bouler sur le lit.

Cho posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Hé ! mollo Wayne…

Rigsby, sans tourner la tête, lui souffla.

- T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais… si ca te pose un problème attends-moi en bas… _no offense_…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte.

French s'était relevé ! Il n'en menait pas large…

Cho alla tirer les rideaux et le soleil de 11h00 entra dans la chambre.

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur French… dit-il

Rigsby tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

French regardait nerveusement Cho et Rigsby à tour de rôle… il eut un petit rire…

- Ah ouai… je vois… bon flic, mauvais flic…

Cho passa derrière French et en lui mettant une taloche, dit.

- Ta gueule…

French reprit.

- Ouai, ouai… mauvais flic et mauvais flic… bon ok… j'ai pas été cool avec ViPi…

- Ellle s'appelle _Agent. Van. Pelt_, connard… soupira Rigsby… _Agent. Van. .Pelt_…

- Bon, ok… j'ai pas été cool avec l'agent Van Pelt… j'avais picolé… j'ai déconné… mais je voulais pas lui faire de mal…

French ne vit pas la gifle partir. Rigsby s'était retourné d'un seul coup et avait laissé à sa main tout le temps de prendre la vitesse nécessaire à assommer quelqu'un. French alla valser sur le lit. Cho fit un pas vers son collègue mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard qui disait « reste où tu es ». French se releva à demi, une main sur le côté gauche du visage. Il geignait.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me toucher… moi, j'ai des droits !

Rigsby, d'un bond, vint s'écraser à califourchon sur le magicien. Il parlait entre ses dents avec une voix plus menaçante que la veille. Une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Des droits ? des droits ? David French ? T'as des droits, toi ?

Il se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur French, et alla fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. Il en tira une feuille de papier qu'il déplia pour immédiatement la fourrer dans la bouche du violeur.

- Tu m'arrêtes, si tu vois pas de quoi je veux parler… Shauwna Burton ? Cassandra Lewis ? Conchita Iglesias ? Valery Dewers ?...Tu veux que je continue ? J'en ai une liste comme le bras…

French ne bougeait plus sous Rigsby. Il le regardait effaré, la feuille de papier dans la bouche, avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Cho intervint.

- Rigsby… c'est quoi ces noms ?

Rigsby se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en se réajustant. Il semblait tout à coup avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Cho savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdu, le contrôle.

- Ces filles, ce sont toutes des victimes de viol à Las Vegas… les victimes de Stanley Frenchward, alias David French…

French retira la feuille de sa bouche et la jeta au loin.

- Elles n'ont jamais apporté la preuve de quoi que ce soit… dit-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit en se tenant la joue.

- Non… fit Rigsby. Elles n'ont jamais apporté la preuve de quoi que se soit parce qu'elles ont retiré leur plainte suite à des « arrangements pécuniaires » de dernière minute… Etonnant non ?

French sourit. Il avait tout à coup repris sa contenance. Ces flics n'avaient rien. C'était juste une mission punitive pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne…

- Mais French… reprit Rigsby… t'as pas de bol, mon vieux… j'ai des potes à Vegas, et ils aimeraient bien te toucher deux mots du cas d'Imelda Ramirez et de Gloria Anderson… deux michetonneuses qui ont porté plainte y'a presque 6 mois pour viol…

French s'affaissa un peu sur le lit. Les salauds.

- Alors, French ? commença Cho… C'est pour ça que t'es parti de Vegas ? C'était les plaintes de trop ? C'est pour ça que tu faisais la gueule quand il a fallu rester 36h00 à New York… sur le territoire, n'importe quel flic un peu curieux – il montra Rigsby d'un coup de menton – peut te fourrer au trou ? Edwardsson, je sais pas comment, l'a appris et tu lui a réglé son compte…

French réagit immédiatement à l'accusation.

- Eh les mecs… non, non… dites ce que vous voulez : que je suis un violeur, une merde qui s'en prends aux femmes… ce que vous voulez mais… oh… non, non… j'ai tué personne… ok? Je faisais de la gym… Vous avez vérifié, agent Cho ?

Il y eut un silence qui sembla s'éterniser. Puis, Cho reprit.

- T'as du bol, mon pote… t'es clean… de ce côté là...

Rigsby et Cho se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Rigsby se retourna vers French qui était resté sur le lit. Il le dégoûtait.

- Tu bouges pas de ta piaule… tu profites du room service et tu te loues des films… on peut revenir à n'importe quel moment… et gare si t'es pas dispo…

Ils ouvrirent la porte. Au moment de sortir, French les interpela.

- Vous pouvez dire à l'agent Van Pelt que je suis désolé ?

- Ve te faire foutre, French… répondit Rigsby en refermant la porte.

Dans le couloir, Cho et Rigsby se regardèrent. Ils se sentaient sales.

Ils n'étaient absolument pas fiers de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était totalement en dehors des limites de la loi. Ce n'était pas eux. Et si Lisbon l'apprenait, ils auraient des problèmes.

Mais le salaud qui était à l'intérieur de cette chambre avait touché à Van Pelt. Et ce n'était pas la première. Ils comptaient bien œuvrer pour que se soit la dernière.

Ils sortirent sur le trottoir de l'hôtel.

Ils avaient besoin d'un café serré.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires **Sweetylove30, janeetteresa, Silhara, Plume d'Ocre **et** LittleMissFierce**.

Enjoy!

* * *

L'immeuble ne payait pas de mine particulière, un petit immeuble classique New Yorkais.

La façade de briques ocre, la porte d'entrée, avec son encadrement blanc, perchée en haut d'une volée de marches, les escaliers de secours… Classique.

Seule la plaque donnait l'information qu'on trouvait là _l'Eglise de Centologie et de développement personnel_. Une plaque toute bête, en étain gravé.

Lisbon et Jane entrèrent et se trouvèrent dans un vaste hall. L'agencement du bâtiment avait totalement été repensé pour en faire un intérieur moderne, presque futuriste, froid.

Une secrétaire les accueillit avec un « bienvenus au Centre ». Elle était brune, portait un chignon strict. Elle ressemblait à une hôtesse de l'air des années 60. Le béret en moins.

Et de leur tendre un prospectus.

Jane prit la brochure et commença à la feuilleter. On y trouvait une présentation de l'Eglise, ses buts (« vous aider à vaincre les barrières intérieures de votre accomplissement émotionnel ») et la liste des cours et autres publications du Centre.

Lisbon demanda à voir un responsable.

L'hôtesse ne cilla pas à la vue de la plaque qu'on lui montrait.

Elle sourit, décrocha le téléphone et parla à un certain _M. Borders_.

On leur demanda de patienter et de ne pas hésiter à se servir quelque chose à boire. L'hôtesse de l'air leur désigna une table derrière eux où l'on trouvait du café et de l'eau chaude.

- Lisbon ? Un café ? Un thé ? demanda Jane en se dirigeant vers la table.

Lisbon déclina l'invitation.

Jane se prépara un thé tout en compulsant la brochure.

Tout le « mumbo-jumbo » new-age habituel se trouvait là-dedans : société agressive, perte des repères due au consumérisme ambiant, vitesse du monde qui nous entoure, oubli de soi… et le tralala pseudo-religieux qui promettait un retour aux sources et au bien-être.

Jane avait déjà vu çà, parfois en pire – comme à Waco – parfois en moins pire… tout n'était que degré dans la « pirité » de ces sectes… ah non… de ces églises… les Etats-Unis avaient des critères plus larges quant à la définition de ces organisations…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un homme sortit d'un ascenseur accompagné d'une secrétaire qui était la jumelle de la réceptionniste.

Lisbon, en le voyant, pensa au journaliste de CNN Anderson Cooper. Il était fin et élancé mais sous le costume bien ajusté, on sentait un corps musclé et affuté. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant. Son assurance était teintée de maniérisme qui lui évitait de paraître méprisant en ajoutant une pointe de féminité. Il était souriant.

Jane pensa à un attaché de presse. Il s'approcha tout en restant derrière Lisbon.

L'homme sourit, affable et tendit la main.

- Jeremy Borders. Je suis le _Public Relation_ du Centre.

- Agent Lisbon, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Jane tendit la main à son tour.

- Agent Jane.

Lisbon lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il reprenait ses habitudes.

Borders ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

- Pourrais-voir vos plaques ? Simple formalité.

- J'ai oublié la mienne à la maison, fit Jane en levant les mains, l'air de s'excuser.

Lisbon tendit la sienne. Borders se plia légèrement pour s'en rapprocher et commença à dicter.

- Miss Violet ? Prenez note : Térésa Lisbon… numéro de badge et de carte : 7548-2248… Il jeta un œil à Lisbon… dites-moi agent Lisbon… ce badge est une accréditation temporaire ?

- Oui, M. Borders… Nous travaillons sur le décès…

- … D'Olaf Edwardsson… coupa Borders.

- Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Jane

- M. Jane… Mon métier est d'être au courant de tout ce qui touche notre Centre…

- L'Eglise de Centologie ? Insista Jane

- Oui. Borders avait répondu nettement mais sans arrêter de sourire.

Ce sourire commençait à faire enrager Jane.

Il connaissait par cœur les méthodes de recrutement de ce genre de mouvement. Cela commençait souvent avec un sourire comme celui de Borders. On vous proposait un test de personnalité, une évaluation de votre état de stress, on vous posait des questions pour donner un « résultat le plus fin qui soit » et sans vous en rendre compte, vous donniez les clés d'entrée de votre subconscient. Dans un sens, ils faisaient ce que, _lui_, avait fait dans une autre vie. A la différence qu'_eux_, tel des chiens de combat bien entraînés, ils ne lâchaient jamais leur prise.

Borders continua.

- Vous savez, le Centre est la cible de beaucoup de détracteurs. On dit beaucoup de choses – fausses – et les esprits mal intentionnés sont légions.

« M. Edwardsson – paix à son âme – était un homme de qualité, soit, mais qui tentait de décrédibiliser somme toute l'action du Centre. Alors, oui, une partie de mon travail est d'établir une base de données – rien d'illégal, je tiens à le signaler – sur les personnes qui seraient susceptibles de nous mener devant les tribunaux.

Miss Violet prenait tout l'entretien en dactylo. Ces gars étaient paranoïaques au dernier degré, pensa Lisbon.

- Vous comptiez finir au tribunal ? Fit Jane.

- Nous attendions la sortie du livre de M. Edwardsson pour décider si certains points méritaient d'être jugés pour diffamation… Les premiers échos étaient rassurants pour nous… Rien, malgré la forte publicité dans le milieu, de véritablement inquiétant…

- Et pourtant, il est mort… lâcha Lisbon dans un petit souffle.

Ce genre de mec, pensa-t-elle, lui tapait sur les nerfs : polis, lisses, doux, inattaquables, inexpressifs, faux-cul… Dangereux…

Borders ne releva pas la remarque. Jane enchaina.

- M. Borders serait-il possible de consulter le dossier de M. Edwardsson ?

- Je crains que non, M. Jane – il s'évertuait à l'appeler _monsieur_ et non pas _agent_ pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas naïf. Ce sont des dossiers de travail purement confidentiels et à usage interne.

- Et si nous insistons ? Essaya Lisbon.

- Je craindrais de devoir insister pour vous demander un mandat… Borders ne lâchait pas son sourire.

- … Ce qui ne serait pas difficile à obtenir… mais cela nous ferait gagner du temps et montrerait, qu'effectivement, vos détracteurs ont tord… Lisbon se lançait dans un bras de fer qu'elle n'était pas certaine de gagner…

Miss Violet écrivait et écrivait encore. Borders lui lança un coup d'œil puis regarda sa montre CK en accord parfait avec son costume.

- Agent Lisbon… nous sommes très à cheval sur les procédures… mais pour montrer la bonne volonté du Centre, je vais, si vous le souhaitez, essayer de vous faciliter l'obtention de votre mandat… Le juge Reynold ne devrait plus tarder à sortir de son cours de « réalignement émotionnel »…

Jane le coupa. Ils avaient perdus le bras de fer.

- Lequel ? Celui à 1520 dollars les 4 heures ou celui à 3100 les 6 heures ? Et Jane agita le petit prospectus.

Borders, pour la première fois montra un signe d'humanité. Il ne sourit plus. C'était effrayant.

- Les 6 heures, voyons !

Puis, il se remit en mode « attaché de presse ».

Lisbon tenta de reprendre la conversation à son compte.

- Ca va aller… L'éditeur nous a parlé d'un informateur qu'avait M. Edwardsson au Centre…

Borders eut un petit rire enfantin. Elle l'amusait sans conteste.

- Agent Lisbon ! Au Centre ? Un informateur ? Nooon… vous voulez parler de… Miss Violet ?

Il avait tendu le bras et la secrétaire, le tirant de dessous son cahier, vint placer un dossier dans la main de Borders. Il l'ouvrit et son regard glissa sur un document imprimé en petits caractères.

- … vous voulez parler deeee… Peter Bowl…

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Jane.

- C'est un ancien membre du Centre… Il nous a quitté il y a de cela quelques années et depuis il abreuve les différents médias d'histoires farfelues et grotesques sur le pouvoir supposé du Centre dans le monde… Un mythomane… une de nos rares déceptions… Il crie sur tous les toits du pays qu'il est persécuté par l'Eglise, que nous le pourchassons…

- Ce qui n'est pas faux ? Jane essayait de le pousser à la faute.

- M. Jane… Comment dire… nous sommes beaucoup plus modestes que les légendes urbaines veulent bien laisser croire… notre pouvoir supposé, cette main-mise sur le monde… non, non… nous tentons, modestement – je le répète – d'apporter un peu de sérénité chez les plus faibles…

- Et ils vous apportent leurs économies ? Réplica Jane

Borders se tut. Ses yeux étaient devenus glaciaux. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard.

- Agent Lisbon, M. Jane… je crains de devoir conclure ici et maintenant notre entrevue… je me désole que nous nous quittions sur de tels malentendus mais il semble que vous soyez venus au Centre avec des idées préconçues, idées malheureusement en désaccord avec notre philosophie.

« Je vais maintenant vous demander de rejoindre la sortie… A part que vous souhaitiez attendre le Juge Reynold ?

Il désigna la porte derrière eux.

- Merci, M. Borders. Dit Lisbon. Une dernière question ? Avez-vous l'adresse de ce Peter Bowl ?

La question était ridicule. Elle allait se faire envoyer sur les roses.

Borders regarda à nouveau le document.

- Nos dernières informations montrent qu'il habite au 12 Fulton Street… Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés. Bonne journée.

Borders fit demi-tour, suivi de Miss Violet et ils disparurent dans le même ascenseur par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Lisbon et Jane se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir un peu étourdis.

- Drôle d'entrevue, commença Lisbon.

- Ca fait toujours ça avec les chtarbés, badina Jane. Bon, on a une piste…

- Pour peu qu'elle soit encore valable.

Ils se rendirent Downtown, au 12 Fulton Street.

Il y avait bien un « P. Bowl » au troisième étage.

Lisbon appela son équipe.

On reprenait les bonnes habitudes : on mettait en place une planque.

Ils étaient en début d'après-midi.

Rigsby et Van Pelt allaient prendre le premier quart. Cho prendrait le début de soirée et elle et Jane s'occuperait de la nuit.

C'était rôdé.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le contact d'Edwardsson rentre chez lui.

En espérant qu'il ne soit pas au fond de l'Hudson en train de se « réaligner émotionnellement ».


	9. Chapter 9

Que ferais-je sans vous!

Merci de prendre la peine de passer et de laisser un petit mot **Acokanthera, Silhara, Sweetylove30 **et** Plume d'Ocre**.

J'apprécie vraiment...

Je ne sais pas si je vais vous surprendre mais bon... allez, bonne lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Jane et Lisbon allèrent manger un Pho à Chinatown. Ils attendaient de prendre la relève de Cho.

Le Pho était un plat qu'il était difficile de trouver dans une version "comestible" à New York. Jane connaissait, bien évidemment, la seule bonne adresse de la ville.

Puis ils marchèrent vers South Sea Port via Five Points, l'ancien lieu d'affrontement des Gangs de New York.

South Sea Port était peu fréquenté par les new yorkais : trop touristique avec ses attractions à trois sous et ses magasins de souvenirs. Il y avait malgré tout une vue imprenable sur Brooklyn.

Jane aimait bien cet endroit quand il était vide, expliqua-t-il… il le trouvait reposant… la nuit.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux la foule des restaurants et des bars pour se promener un peu à l'arrière d'un centre commercial qui était fermé à cette heure. Ils trouvèrent un bout de rambarde et s'appuyèrent là. L'air était tiède. La ville chantait pour eux.

Ils parlèrent un peu de l'enquête, puis ils se turent.

C'est Lisbon qui brisa le silence.

- Vous avez changé, Jane…

- Ah bon ? Vous croyez ?

- Oui… je vous trouve plus… détendu… serein… malgré la situation actuelle, bien sûr… moins sérieux… plus… plus…

- … Beau gosse? Attirant ? fit Jane un sourire en coin

- Ce que vous êtes bête ! Dit Lisbon en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing.

Ils rirent.

- Vous avez raison, Lisbon… J'ai changé... ces six mois ont été bénéfiques… Après la mort de Red John… j'avais besoin de cette rupture… de m'éloigner de Sacramento…

- Je sais, nous en avons discuté… Vous deviez vous éloigner de Sacramento, hein ?

- Pas vraiment… pas juste de Sacramento… Il fallait que je tourne une page qui me demandait de me retrouver seul… ailleurs… le boulot pour l'Université est intéressant mais il ne demande pas d'investissement particulier… J'ai pu faire un deuil que je traînais avec moi depuis trop longtemps… chasser des fantômes qui me poursuivaient… dire adieu à ma femme et ma petite fille…

- Patrick… dit Lisbon en posant une main sur le bras de Jane.

- … Je ne pouvais pas le faire à Sacramento… je ne pouvais pas le faire à vos côtés…

- Le boulot ?

- Non… vous…

- L'équipe ?

- Lisbon… ne faites pas comme si ne compreniez pas… Ces six mois loin de vous m'ont permis de régler beaucoup de choses… et de me rendre compte de beaucoup _d'autres _choses.

Imperceptiblement, ils avaient baissé le ton de leur voix. Les bruits de la ville les couvraient presque. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant épaule contre épaule. Ils regardaient le Brooklyn Bridge, les phares des voitures qui y circulaient et les lumières de la ville.

Les eaux de la rivière lançait les reflets de la ville sur le visage de Lisbon.

Jane se redressa doucement, Lisbon fit de même. Ils se regardèrent. Jane caressa tendrement le visage de Lisbon et se pencha sur elle.

Il sentait le souffle tiède de Lisbon sur ses lèvres, une vague d'électricité remontait dans son dos et son visage. Il allait l'embrasser. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Et maintenant, il voulait rester auprès d'elle. C'est ce qu'il avait compris _loin _d'elle.

Le téléphone portable de Lisbon rompit le charme.

Ils se séparèrent vivement comme si la personne au bout du fil pouvait les voir.

Lisbon décrocha.

Elle avait les joues rouges et la voix mal assurée.

- heum.. allo ? Lisbon…

- Allo patron ? Ici Cho… Ca va ?

- Oui, Oui, ça va… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Cho ?

- Peter Bowl vient de rentrer chez lui… il avait l'air pressé… Pas sûr qu'il reste longtemps…

- On arrive, Cho… vous bougez pas… vous appelez Rigsby et Van Pelt… Si Bowl fait mine de partir vous l'interceptez mais pas avant… on veut pas l'effrayer…

Lisbon raccrocha. Jane fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula.

- Il faut y aller, Patrick… Bowl est rentré chez lui… si on veut le coincer pour lui poser des questions, il faut y aller maintenant…

- Et nous ? demanda Jane.

- Il faut d'abord penser à te disculper… fit Lisbon en déposant une bise sur la joue de Jane.

.

.

Les corps moites de Rigsby et Van Pelt se séparèrent sur le lit défait. Ils riaient.

- J'avais presque oublié combien ta peau était douce, fit Rigsby.

- Espèce de mufle, fit Van Pelt en lui tapant l'épaule.

Ils étaient sur le dos et regardaient le plafond en se taisant.

- On a fait une connerie, non ? Dit Van Pelt songeuse.

- Y'a pas un seul moment auprès de toi qui soit une connerie, Grace… en plus… on des _presque-fédéraux_… on n'enfreint pas le règlement du CBI… enfin… pas que je sache…

- Et de retour à Sacramento ?… Hightower va pas nous louper…

- « Cueille le jour » dit Rigsby en embrassant Van Pelt.

- Insouciance de la jeunesse ! dit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Le téléphone de Rigsby sonna. Il décrocha. Cho le prévint de l'arrivée de Bowl.

- T'inquiète Cho… Je préviens Van Pelt… Dit Rigsby.

- J'en doute pas… fit mystérieusement Cho.

Après avoir raccroché, Rigsby se tourna vers Van Pelt qui se rhabillait.

- Je sais pas comment il fait… Cho sait pour nous… annonça Rigsby.

- C'est parce que tu ricanes comme une fillette au téléphone… lui répondit Van Pelt avant de lui lancer un baiser à travers la chambre et d'engainer son revolver.

.

.

Peter Bowl regardait la fin du _Late Late Show_ en mangeant des céréales. Il s'apprêtait à mettre ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle quand on frappa légèrement à la porte.

Une boule naquit au creux de son ventre.

Il hésita une seconde avant d'aller voir à la porte, par l'œil de bœuf. Qui pouvait venir taper à sa porte à cette heure-ci? Une femme brune et deux hommes – un asiatique et un blondinet. Il vérifia que sa batte de baseball était à portée de main.

Ces enfoirés de Centologues n'allaient pas remettre le couvert et essayer de le faire fuir de New York. Ca avait marché à San Francisco, Chicago et Savannah… ça suffisait maintenant…

Il entrouvrit en laissant la chainette de sécurité.

Lisbon lui sourit.

- Monsieur Bowl ? Désolée de vous déranger si tard… Elle sortit lentement sa plaque. Agent Lisbon… Je souhaiterais vous parler de M. Edwardsson… Je souhaiterais, si vous le permettez, entrer quelques instants…

- Euuuhh… agent Lisbon ? C'est ça ? Vous me laissez quelques instants ? Je dois me rhabiller…

- Faites donc… dit Lisbon paisiblement.

Bowl ferma la porte.

Ces enfoirés de Centologues… ils viennent à plusieurs maintenant… Et ils se font passer pour des Fédéraux… Les enfoirés…

Il regarda autour de lui en essayant de rassembler ses idées. Il prit son sac à dos et fit la liste de ce qu'il y avait dedans: papiers, ordi, un peu d'argent… et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. De là, il pourrait fuir par l'escalier de secours… Atchao, les guignols…

Il ouvrit la fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible pour se rendre compte que Rigsby et Van Pelt l'attendaient juste derrière la vitre.

Et merde.

Rigsby le salua avec un petit sourire.

.

C'est Van Pelt qui ouvrit à ses collègues. Lisbon entra en soupirant.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se décidera à seulement _imaginer_ que la police _aussi_ peut apprendre avec l'expérience…

Bowl était assis sur une chaise, visiblement terrorisé. Lisbon prit le parti de la confrontation.

- M. Bowl… que les choses soient claires… nous sommes de _vrais_ agents… pas des représentants de la Centologie…

Elle voyait dans son regard, qu'il ne la croyait pas des masses… elle eut un geste de désarroi…

- Comment vous le prouver ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver… dit Bowl.

Lisbon était perdue…

Jane s'avança, il parlait avec sa voix la plus calme.

- Peter… écoutez-moi… Olaf est mort…

- Olaf est mort ? dit Bowl… les… les Centologues ?

- On ne sait pas… c'est ce que nous cherchons à déterminer… Son éditeur nous a parlé d'une source… - il valait mieux que Jane laisse de côté le fait qu'ils avaient obtenu le nom de Bowl par Borders et les Centologues – Etiez-vous la source d'Olaf Edwardsson pour son livre sur la Centologie ?

- Oui… oui… j'étais son contact… nous avons travaillé ensemble sur le livre…

- Il a dit à son éditeur avoir du mal à vous joindre…essaya Lisbon.

- Non ! répondit Bowl. Non… on se voyait tout le temps… je l'ai encore rencontré la semaine dernière…

- Pourquoi a-t-il pris du retard dans son travail, alors ? Continua Jane.

- On avait de plus en plus de mal à travailler ensemble…

- A cause de vous ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Ouai, c'est ça… A cause de moi… comme toujours… se vexa Bowl.

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil à Rigsby et tenta doucement de reprendre la main.

- M. Bowl… Peter… à cause de quoi, ou de qui ?

Bowl s'était pris la tête dans les mains.

- Olaf semblait moins intéressé par la Centologie ces derniers temps… il disait qu'il avait « lever un lièvre »… un truc encore plus gros que le bouquin sur lequel il bossait… Merci pour moi, au passage, hein ?… Il ne parlait que de ça… A chaque fois qu'on se voyait ces derniers temps… il parlait que de çà…

- Il parlait de quoi ? Poussa Jane.

- Je ne sais pas… C'était toujours fumeux… plein de non-dits… j'ai déduit qu'il avait mis à jour une fraude… hésita Bowl. Un truc énorme… pourtant, c'était pas son domaine… Olaf était un homme de l'occulte pas de la finance… Mais il y avait un truc qui le chiffonnait… il parlait de dilemme moral… il disait avoir toutes les infos nécessaires et pourtant, il hésitait encore à se lancer… J'en sais pas plus…

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce puis Bowl reprit, en pleurs.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Si c'est l'éditeur qui vous a donné mon nom aussi facilement, les Centologues vont pas tarder à rappliquer… je me suis mouillé jusqu'aux os pour Olaf…

Lisbon sortit une de ses cartes de visite et, au dos, inscrivit un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Elle tendit la carte à Bowl et pris son ton le plus rassurant.

- M. Bowl, prenez cette carte et dès demain matin, appelez ce numéro, demandez à parler à cet agent de ma part – agent Térésa Lisbon - et exposez-lui votre cas… je suis sûre qu'il pourra vous aider… Maintenant, allez vous coucher et n'ouvrez plus à n'importe qui…

.

Sur le trottoir, Lisbon souffla de dépit.

- Encore un coup dans l'eau… Et il est gratiné le père Bowl... c'est quoi cette histoire, encore?

Quelques taxi passèrent à leur hauteur, en ralentissant au cas où ils seraient intéressés par une course.

- Vous l'avez vraiment renvoyé vers la protection des témoins, patron? Osa Van Pelt.

Lisbon sourit légèrement.

- Non... je lui ai donné le numéro de la cellule d'aide psychologique du CBI... je leur enverrai un mail pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris de l'appel de Bowl... C'est dur à avouer mais Borders avait raison... quel mythomane...

Jane faisait les cent pas. Il allait et venait comme il l'avait fait pendant des mois dans les bureaux du CBI. Une chance qu'un canapé ne soit pas à sa portée, pensa Lisbon. Quand il s'arrêta, il s'adressa à Lisbon sous les yeux étonnés du reste de l'équipe.

- Térésa… Tu as le numéro d'O'Leary ? Il faut l'appeler immédiatement.

- Pour ?

- Fais-moi confiance…

Il leva le bras, un taxi apparut comme par enchantement.

New York est magique.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos commentaires **Silhara, janeandteresa **et** Sweetylove30**.

Les derniers 100 mètres. Bien qu'ayant le mot "fin", je laisse le statut de l'histoire sur "in progress" : j'attends vos commentaires et, pourquoi pas, vos questions...

Puis il y aura un dernier chapitre, un tour supplémentaire de piste pour vous remercier une dernière fois et peut-être un petit cadeau si vous êtes sympas (donc : vous aurez un petit cadeau) :-)

Stay tune and enjoy!

* * *

Sophie Davies eut un drôle de sentiment quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Dans sa chambre, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Elle regarda le radio-réveil : 02h30 du matin.

Elle entendit un petit bruit, sourd et monocorde. Cela provenait de la chambre d'Olaf.

Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre satinée et vint coller une oreille à la porte que les deux pièces avaient en commun.

Elle crut reconnaitre la voix de Jane. Il parlait à voix basse avec quelqu'un. Ils se disputaient. Elle n'entendait pas tout.

- Non… peux pas… loyal… disait Jane.

- … Fraude… police… pas taire… répondait l'autre voix.

Sophie Davies eut un serrement de cœur. Ses mains commençaient à trembler.

Puis il y eut un bruit sec et étouffé. Un petit cri et un « boum » lourd comme un corps qui tombait par terre.

Elle devait faire quelque chose même si la peur la tenaillait.

Elle tourna la clé de la porte et entra.

Jane était penché sur le corps de l'agent Lisbon. Il tenait une statue en bronze ensanglantée à la main.

Il leva la tête, surpris, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Davies mis une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Sophie… dit Jane… Tu dois m'aider… Lisbon… elle avait tout découvert…

- Quoi ? Découvert quoi ? fit Davies.

- … Ce qu'Olaf avait découvert… que tu détournais les fonds de la mission… Sophie… je ne pouvais pas la laisser te dénoncer à la police… pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi… mon amour…

- Patrick… oh, Patrick… Chéri… dit Davies avec un large sourire.

Elle pouvait tomber le masque maintenant. Il l'aimait.

- Viens… aide-moi… Fit Jane précipitamment en commençant à tirer le corps de Lisbon vers la fenêtre. Comment as-tu fait avec Olaf? Comme ça? … Tiens, aide-moi… tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?… vite chérie…

Davies s'était ruée à la fenêtre et l'avait ouverte. Un vent frais entra dans la pièce.

- Je l'ai tiré là, et mis un peu en équilibre… Juste assez pour qu'il glisse dans le vide en quelques minutes… le temps de dessinerle pentagramme, de me débarrasser de la statue et de descendre dans le hall… Viens, mon amour… tire-la de ce côté… nous dirons à la police que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble… qu'elle n'a pas supporté ton amour pour moi… embrasse-moi, mon coeur…

Davies entendit un cliquètement et vit le bout d'un revolver apparaitre sous son nez.

- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, dit Lisbon en se relevant.

- Je ne le crois pas non plus, fit O'Leary en sortant de la salle de bain avec deux de ses agents et Van Pelt. Comment on dit déjà à Hollywood ? « C'est dans la boite » ? Tu as tout sur bande, Gary ?

Il appuya un doigt sur l'oreillette qu'il portait à sa droite et fit un « ok » du pouce à Lisbon et Jane.

Sophie Davies se tut. Elle lança un regard de haine à Jane et Lisbon qui souriaient.

Elle fut emmenée par un agent de la NYPD qui lui lut ses droits en chemin.

Rigsby et Cho apparurent à ce moment sur le seuil de la porte. French les accompagnait, menotté dans le dos.

- Tenez O'Leary, dit Rigsby en poussant le magicien vers l'irlandais, interrogez aussi vos collègues de Las Vegas… je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis que vous leur parliez de ce gusse…

O'Leary réceptionna son « colis » et le regarda. French avait un hématome sur le cou et une joue gonflée et un peu rose.

- Ben alors mon gars ? Tu t'es fait dérouiller à la sortie d'un bar ?

- J'ai subis des violences policières, dit French avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Lisbon vit Rigsby regarder ailleurs, Cho s'assurait que ses chaussures étaient bien nouées et Van Pelt, imperceptiblement avait fait un pas en arrière et avait croisé les bras. Jane, quant à lui, s'inquiétait étrangement de ce qu'il y avait dans ses poches…

Le rire vint du tréfonds du gros bide du policier.

- Ah Ah Ah ! Tu te fous de moi, mon salaud ! Quel flic serait assez con pour cogner un témoin en laissant toutes ces traces ! A mon époque, je dis pas… les patrons savaient être justes… mais aujourd'hui ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là… Allez les gars, sortez-moi ce peigne-cul ! pffr… des violences policières… je t'en foutrais !

Des agents prirent possession de French et il disparut en protestant qu'il porterait plainte. O'Leary haussa les épaules. Il grommela un truc. Encore un compliment, se dit Lisbon.

.

Puis les formalités commencèrent et prirent longtemps.

O'Leary commença par réécouter tout le monde et on remplit des documents, et des documents, et des documents.

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, la nuit cédait le pas au jour.

Vers 5h00, c'était fini.

O'Leary les avait tous gardés dans la chambre d'Edwardsson. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il les salua d'un signe de la tête et sortit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage réapparut quelques instants plus tard.

- Au fait, dites-moi les branquignoles… Je m'occupe de la paperasse aujourd'hui, mais officieusement, M. Jane est libre de ses mouvements… Et si d'aventure, la côte Ouest vous fatiguait… c'est sûr qu'en tant que « feds », on peut pas vous blairer, mais en tant que flics, on serait content de vous avoir avec nous, à la NYPD…

Et il partit.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un « merci », dit Cho.

- Ouaip… dit pensivement Lisbon.

.

Ils sortirent sur le trottoir de l'hôtel.

Affaire classée.

Le gris du petit matin laissait place aux premiers rayons du soleil. Les façades prenaient des couleurs pastel, les ombres s'étendaient longuement sur le pavé. L'air était frais et cristallin.

La circulation commençait déjà à se densifier.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils avaient les traits tirés par la longue nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Jane était libre. Mission accomplie.

Ils avaient envie de se reposer maintenant.

Van Pelt héla un taxi, salua ses collègues et s'y engouffra suivie de Rigsby. Alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture, il se reprit.

- Patron ?

- Oui, Rigsby ? répondit Lisbon.

- Je… Il faudra que je vous parle de French, un de ces quatre…

Lisbon sourit et regarda un peu autour d'elle en cherchant ses mots.

- Ecoutez, Rigsby… A missions exceptionnelles… moyens exceptionnels… d'accord ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son agent.

- Ok boss…

Il allait entrer dans le taxi quand Lisbon l'interpela.

- Hey, Rigsby !

- Oui patron ?

- Cela ne veut pas dire que si vous voulez vraiment en parler… enfin... ma porte est ouverte…

- Merci patron… et il rejoignit Van Pelt.

Le taxi démarra et fila dans la circulation. Jane regarda bizarrement Lisbon.

- Dis-moi… ils s'embrassaient pas à l'arrière du taxi, les deux, là?

- Yep ! fit Lisbon en souriant. Cho, vous…

Cho avait sorti son téléphone. Il leur fit signe qu'il voulait marcher un peu. Il s'apprêtait à traverser Madison Avenue quand il joignit son interlocuteur. Il parlait avec une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Plus douce encore qu'à son habitude.

- Hé!… Salut… désolé de te réveiller… il fait nuit à Sacramento, non ? Ouai, je sais... moi aussi … Ca y est, affaire classée… je…

Il s'éloigna en direction de Central Park.

Jane et Lisbon étaient restés sur le trottoir, seuls.

- Je t'offre le petit-déjeuner ? Dit Jane. Je connais dans le coin un « diner » qui est resté ouvert toute la nuit.

- OK… fit Lisbon. J'ai envie de pancakes…

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire.

Arrivés au diner, ils s'installèrent dans un box, passèrent commande et se regardèrent en silence.

- Et maintenant ? Finit par demander Lisbon.

Jane lui prit les mains et y déposa un baiser.

- Je crois que je vais revenir à Sacramento… Trouver un petit boulot… écrire un livre... pourquoi pas ?... Le temps que la lumière soit faite sur les malversations de Sophie… Le groupe ne repartira pas de sitôt… De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de fuir le passé… je l'ai accepté... il me reste l'avenir... avec toi... Alors, Sacramento ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Lisbon rougit. Elle jouait avec sa fourchette.

- J'en dis que c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Leurs téléphones retentirent de concert.

Ils décrochèrent en pestant.

Jane sortit.

Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon avait le visage défait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque Lisbon vit Jane revenir, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé.

- C'était Hightower… Alors, il paraît que tu reviens au CBI avec nous ? Demanda Lisbon.

- C'était le Gouverneur… Dit Jane en agitant son téléphone. Il m'a proposé de revenir au CBI…

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- Non… j'ai dit _non_ mais il m'a demandé cela comme « une faveur »… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Jane fit un pas vers Lisbon. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser. A ce moment-là, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle recula légèrement.

- Non… dit-elle doucement en fuyant le regard de Jane.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que vais aimer çà… que vais vouloir rester dans tes bras... et que je ne pourrais plus te quitter… Jane… et ce n'est plus possible… vous… moi… le CBI…

Jane ne dit rien… Il revint s'asseoir… il fixait la table, le regard vide, en hochant un peu la tête… abasourdi...

- Vous avez raison, Lisbon… vous avez raison…

Les plats arrivèrent avec les cafés.

En arrière fond, Maxwell chantait _This Woman's work_.

(…)

_I Should Be Crying But I Just __Can't Let It Show,  
I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,  
All The Things We Should've Said That I Never Said,  
All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,  
All The Things We Should've Given But I Didn't,  
Oh Darling Make It Go,  
Make It Go Away..._

**FIN**


	11. Bonux Surprise

Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous toutes qui avaient commenté et soutenu l'aventure.

Mais je reviens dans un instant...

Parce que, franchement, vous méritez quand même autre chose comme fin… Alors voilà ma surprise promise... Allez, pour vous qui préférez les _happy-ends_…

_- Hey Garth ? Si on se faisait une fin à la Scooby-doo ?_

_- Ok, Wayne!  
_

_- Tududut tududut tududut !_ (Wayne's World... je sais, je sais...)

(…)

Lorsqu'il revint, Lisbon avait le visage défait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque Lisbon vit Jane revenir, il avait comme l'air sonné.

- C'était Hightower… Alors, il paraît que tu reviens au CBI avec nous ? Demanda Lisbon.

- C'était le Gouverneur… Dit Jane en agitant son téléphone. Il m'a proposé de revenir au CBI…

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- Non… j'ai dit _non_ mais il m'a demandé cela comme « une faveur »…

- Et…

- Je lui ai dit qu'on était quitte... que la vie en avait décidé autrement…

Lisbon hésita un seconde, n'étant pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendue.

- Mais que va-t-il penser ?

Jane lui sourit et imitant Clark Gable dans _Autant en emporte le vent_, il cita.

- _Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn_!

Jane fit un pas vers Lisbon. Dorénavant, c'était elle et lui. Pour toujours.

Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser. A ce moment-là, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle plongea contre sa poitrine et lui offrit ses lèvres.

_- Embrasse-moi, idiot_…

En arrière fond, The Corrs chantaient_ Runaway_

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah, yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you_

_'Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'avoue : le coup du détournement de fonds, c'était un peu léger… mais j'aime bien les MacGuffin, vous savez le truc d'Hitchcock :

.

Un homme lit un journal dans un train. Un autre arrive dans le wagon avec une valise ENORME sacom'! Il la met tant bien que mal au dessus d'eux et il s'assoit.

Le premier demande au second :

- Mais vous avez quoi dans cette valise pour qu'elle soit aussi lourde ?

- Un MacGuffin…

- Un MacGuffin ? Mais c'est quoi un MacGuffin ?

- C'est un objet pour chasser les lions dans la lande écossaise…

- Des lions ? Dans la lande écossaise ? Mais il n'y a pas de lions dans la lande écossaise…

- Alors, c'est que c'est pas un MacGuffin…

.

Alors, voilà, le MacGuffin, c'est le truc débile après lequel tout le monde court et autour duquel on fait évoluer les personnages sans que cela soit bien important qu'on sache ce que c'est…

C'est surtout le _prétexte_ à raconter une histoire, écrire des dialogues pour nos personnages préférés et en créer d'autres pour de nouvelles « créatures » comme O'Leary, Borders ou French…

Et j'ai eu un plaisir immense à écrire cette fic' parce que tout s'est mis en place sans effort, que les doigts roulaient tous seuls sur le clavier, que vous aimiez et que vous le faisiez savoir.

Vous et vos commentaires m'ont motivé à essayer de faire un peu mieux à chaque fois (je sais pas si c'était réussi mais bon...), à essayer de vous tenir en haleine et à martyriser (un peu) French (bon, j'avoue, j'ai adoré lui faire mettre deux roustes en 24h00 par Rigsby)…

Et même si j'ai pas été trop sympa en faisant une fin un peu en demi-teinte pour Lisbon et Jane (j'ai un fond sadique mais hé! Jane revient au CBI dans l'équipe de Lisbon! De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent...) "l'aventure" était très sympa...

Encore merci, donc, parce que si cela vous a plu… vous y êtes pour beaucoup…

_See you soon…R2F_

_PS : Ceci est une honteuse auto-réclame... je viens de mettre sur le site ma première fic' hors _mentaliste_... deux petits chapitres bondiens... n'hésitez pas à aller voir si cela vous plait et à le faire savoir... ça s'appelle _Stockholm la douce_...  
_


End file.
